Massage has long been used to treat tight, stiff, and injured muscles, because benefits, such as prevention and prediction of muscle injuries, improvement of strength, flexibility, and endurance, dispersal of lactic acid, and accelerated recovery, are numerous. Athletes and exercise aficionados have long turned to massage to improve performance and ease aching muscles. Using a licensed massage therapist each time massage would be beneficial, but could easily become prohibitively expensive. Additionally, there are times when immediate treatment is necessary. Physical therapists and athletic trainers also frequently turn to tools in training and rehabilitating clients. Having variety in these tools can help to rehabilitate a clients muscles and/or enhance athletic performance.
Therefore, massage devices were developed to address these needs. Massage devices can also often used to treat trigger points. One type of massage device is a roller that can be rolled between a person's muscles and a flat surface, in order to treat the ailments and provide the improvements described above. These rollers are generally made of plastic, foam, or rubber, and the rollers currently on the market can have a smooth or a textured surface. Unfortunately, these devices do not offer any variety in surface texture, density, or size, unless a user buys multiple products, and therefore, cannot treat an array of muscle problems with a single device.
It is therefore desirable to provide a roller device capable of providing a progression of treatment options in a single device.